Finding Houghton
by Always-Caskett-05-07-2012
Summary: When Alexis is giving a tour to her "sister' In the Big Brother Big Sister Program, there is a murder of a woman which Alexis calls Detective Beckett to tell her about the murder which leads to some interesting discoveries for Detective Beckett and her team. Takes place in 2013 but has nothing to do with season six. Set to M just in case. Inappropriate language in future chapters.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Yeah, all I own is Houghton.**

A/N: This is set in the year 2013, but other than Beckett and Castle dating, it really doesn't go with the story line of the show, except for what we know already from past seasons. It has NOTHING to do with Season Six because I'm not a fan of spoilers.

B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B. C.B.C.B.C.

It was a blistery, December morning and Alexis Castle was meeting Miranda Storme and her 8-year-old daughter, Houghton, at 10 O'clock at the university library. Alexis was in the Big Brother, Big Sister Program and Houghton was her 'Little Sister' and she absolutely adored her. Alexis was giving Houghton a tour of the campus of Columbia University since Houghton had been begging her too. Most of the students were gone for the Holidays since it was in between Christmas and New Years, so it seemed like the perfect time to do it without the young child getting scared by all the people.

As Alexis reached the library she heard Houghton calling out her name. Alexis smiled and pulled her jacket tighter around her as she went over to the mother and daughter, "Hey guys.." She smiled as she fought back a shiver. "What do you say we get this started so we can go to the loft afterward and get some hot cocoa?"

Houghton smiled brightly as a gust of upward wind blew, and she opened her mouth to agree when she heard a 'pop' and her mother let out a scream and collapse to the ground with an icicle sticking out of her chest, and a pool of blood forming around her. Alexis grabbed the child and ran into the library, hopefully out of harms way. Seeing dead bodies with Dr. Parish was one thing. But actually seeing someone get murder was down right horrible. She ducked herself and Houghton into the bathroom and tried to keep the little girl calm as she hit a number on her phone and listen to it ring, "C'mon... pick up..."

"City of New York, 12th Precinct, How may I direct your call?"

"I need to speak to Detective Kate Beckett, on the Homicide floor please. It's an emergency. Tell her it's Alexis Castle."

"One moment please." Alexis was put on hold. She knew that if there was an emergency she had to call the precinct and not Kate personally. It seemed to have taken forever for her to get transferred when she finally heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Detective Beckett's desk."

"Dad? Where's Beckett?"

"Alexis? Are you okay?" Richard Castle clearly had concern in his voice at hearing his daughter on the phone. Alexis rolled her eyes when she heard Beckett snatching the phone from her dad and asking how many times she told him not to answer her phone.

"Beckett."

"Kate... Its Alexis... You need to come to the university. There has been a murder."

"Are you hurt?"

"No no I'm fine but it happened by the library and I'm not sure if the shooter is still there."

"Where are you?"

"In the library bathroom." It was clear that Alexis was shaken and her voice wavered as she spoke. "Please hurry Kate."

"We're on our way Alexis. You hang tight in there and don't come out until I come get you." Alexis nodded even though Kate couldn't actually see her. "Bye Alexis." Alexis let out a whisper Kate couldn't make out before she hung up her iPhone and held onto Houghton, trying her best to calm her down. Houghton was quite hysterical, as expected, and Alexis just did not know how to help her so she just held her and waited for Detective Beckett and the rest of her team to show up. All she kept thinking about was what kind of machine could shoot an icicle? Her dad was going to get a kick out of this one that was for sure.

B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B. C.B.C.B.C.

Kate Beckett was in the break room making a cup of coffee when she was positive she heard her phone ringing. She walked out in time to see Castle scooping up the receiver and speaking very professionally into it, "Detective Beckett's Desk."

Kate made a face and walked over to her desk, "_Castle! _How many times do I have to tell you not to answer _my_ phone?" She snatched her phone away from him, "Beckett." Her face crinkled when she heard Alexis on the other end of the line and she glanced at Castle for a second, "Are you hurt?" Kate nodded a little, motioning Esposito and Ryan to come over, "Where are you?" She nodded again while listening to Alexis and wrote down 'Murder' on a piece of paper and showed the boys who nodded. "We're on our way Alexis. You hang tight and don't come out until I come get you." It being quiet on Alexis' end she heard sobs, which she figured was Alexis, "Bye Alexis."

She placed the receiver down and looked at the boys, "Alexis said there's been a murder at the university at the library. She's also not sure if the shooter is still there or not so be on the look out as soon as you get there. I want vest on before we even leave the parking garage downstairs." She looked at Castle, who was very uneasy in his chair, "She's fine Castle. She said she wasn't hurt." Rick nodded a little and got up so they could leave. Kate texted Lanie - Body drop at Columbia University, Alexis is a witness. KB.- She tucked her phone into her pocket as they all bundled up to head out into the blistery December air. Whatever laid ahead for them in the next few hours, her partner didn't seem easy about going to his child's school. Which she didn't blame him at all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Yeah, all I own is Houghton.**

A/N: This is set in the year 2013, but other than Beckett and Castle dating, it really doesn't go with the story line of the show, except for what we know already from past seasons. It has NOTHING to do with Season Six because I'm not a fan of spoilers.

B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B. C.B.C.B.C.

Campus Police captain, Andrew Davis, glanced up at sound of crunching snow under heavy weight of the Dodge Chargers of the NYPD. He looked annoyed as he glanced around his people, "Alright.. Who in the hell called NYPD? We have jurisdiction here." All the officers shrugged their shoulders.

Kate came walking up just in time to hear Davis, "Actually, sir, a witness called me personally." She glanced at Ryan and Espo, "I want you checking the perimeter. I want to know if the shooter is gone." The boys nodded, as if to say 'on it' as they walked off.

Davis looked at Kate, aggravated, and obviously ignoring the 'shooter' comment, "Excuse me, I don't know who you _think_ you are, but this is my case. Not yours."

Beckett gave him a questioning glance at first and then fought back an eye roll, "Right. Sorry. I'm Detective Kate Beckett, Homicide, of the 12th precinct. Pardon me but I didn't realize that Campus Police investigated murders?" It really wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

Davis scuffed a little, "It was a simple accident _Detective_. An icicle fell off the building and hit Ms. Storme in the chest."

Castle looked at him, finally deciding to join the conversation, "Seriously? Even a complete jackass can tell that is not at all possible."

Beckett smirked a little and shot Castle a look, "You would know, wouldn't you?"

Castle gave her his charming smile, "You know it Detective."

Davis looked between them, "Excuse me, but, who the hell are you to tell me how to do my job?"

Castle looked from Kate to Davis, "Uh... Richard Castle. NYPD Consultant. More importantly, there is no way an icicle fell from up there," He pointed up to the building, "And hit this woman in the chest. Unless she was already lying down of course. But seriously why would anybody want to be out here in this cold unless they had to be? Better yet. What can shoot an icicle? That is so cool!" Beckett shot him a glare and he stammered on, "Cool if it wasn't a murder weapon, I mean, of course."

Ryan and Espo came back up, "It's all clear Boss. Whoever our shooter was they are long gone."

Kate nodded and looked at Davis, "Look. I am willing to cooperate with you on this, but I want lead since we are in fact trained for this sort of thing and we will keep you in the loop. Of course if that is going to be a problem for you, I'm sure Mr. Castle here would be more than happy to call the Mayor since his daughter goes to school here."

Davis weighed his options. To be included in the case or to be left out, "Lead the way Detective."

Kate nodded and waved for Lanie to come to the body, "Lanie let me know what you found. Ryan Espo you know the drill. Get CSU down here and over see the evidence collection, even though I doubt there will be much. Castle and I are going to go see Alexis." Ryan nodded.

Espo looked at Beckett, "Why do you and Writer Boy get to go into the heated library while we freeze?"

"Because Alexis is Castle's daughter, and he and I are partners? If you want to whine I can put you on desk duty until May?" Espo shook his head and walked away to join Ryan. Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Lanie, "Men." Lanie laughed a little and shook her head as Beckett and Castle walked into the library. She nudged Castle with her shoulder on their way in, "Hey. She's okay you know? She did the right thing by seeking shelter." Castle nodded a little and looked around. Kate texted Alexis – Me and your dad are inside. Come out. We are by the door. KB.-

When Alexis and Houghton came out Castle pulled her into a deep, bone crushing hug. Alexis gasped, "Air..."

Castle let her go, "Are you okay?"

Alexis nodded, "Yes. I'm fine." She looked at Kate, "That was such a horrible thing."

Kate nodded, "Yes it was. How about you tell me what happened?" She glanced at the little girl by Alexis and then back to Alexis, "Let's sit over here." She lead them all over to a table and sat down with her notebook out to take notes, "Start from the beginning."

"Well, It was about 10 and I was meeting Ms. Storme outside by the library."

"We're you two friends? How long have you known each other? Was meeting here a normal thing for you two?"

Alexis shook her head, "No we were not friends. We have known each other since the end of the school year last year. This was actually our first time meeting here. I knew Ms. Storme because of the Big Brother, Big Sister program." Kate wrote down some notes as Alexis continued, "Anyway. We met up out front and we were just getting ready to start the campus tour when there was a popping noise and she screamed a little and fell to the ground. That was really it." Kate glanced at Houghton. Houghton was biting on her bottom lip, with her brow close knitted like she was in deep thought. Alexis looked between her father, Kate, and Houghton, "Oh right! Where are my manners? Dad, Detective Beckett, this is Houghton Storme. Miranda Storme's daughter. Houghton this is Kate Beckett and Richard Castle."

Kate looked a little taken aback. She had never heard of anyone named Houghton before, other than her middle name of course. "Nice to meet you Houghton."

Houghton looked up at her, "Is my mom dead?"

Kate sighed some, this was never her favorite part of the job, "Yeah sweetie she is.." Houghton looked down to her hands, "But hey. We're going to get the guy who did this okay? We're going to call someone to come get you."

Alexis looked at Kate, "It was just Houghton and her mom. She doesn't have any aunts or uncles, her grandparents are dead and she doesn't know who her father is."

Kate's phone beeped as she got a message from Lanie -Nothing unusual about prelim. Other than the icicle of course. No defense wounds. I'll know more after I get her on the table. LP-

Kate sent back a quick -Kay. Thanks KB.- Then she looked at Alexis, "Okay well. We'll take her back to the precinct and go from there. I think she could use a friend though so hopefully you can come with us?"

Alexis nodded, "Of course." She looked at her dad, "Dad? Are you okay?"

Castle was doing what he did best, people watching. He glanced at Alexis when she spoke to him, "Of course, Pumpkin. I'm glad you are okay." They stood up and left the library, with Houghton clinging to Alexis. He stole a glance at Kate who was biting on her lip with her brow knitted much like Houghton's was. This was going to be such a tricky case. That was for sure.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Yeah, all I own is Houghton.**

A/N: This is set in the year 2013, but other than Beckett and Castle dating, it really doesn't go with the story line of the show, except for what we know already from past seasons. It has NOTHING to do with Season Six because I'm not a fan of spoilers.

B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B. C.B.C.B.C.

Alexis, Kate and Castle were sitting in the family room at the precinct going over Alexis' statement for any detail possible. Kate looked up from her notebook, "Honestly... If that was their first time being there it may be that Miranda wasn't the target."

Castle looked at Beckett, "You cannot be serious Beckett. You think somebody is trying to kill my daughter?"

"Well... It makes sense if you think about it. Alexis is there anyone that would want to hurt you?"

Alexis shook her head, "I don't see why there would be... I haven't done anything wrong except go to class."

Kate nodded a little, "Well to be on the safe side I want you under police protection until further notice. That means not leaving the loft at all." Alexis nodded some as if to say okay. "I will have uniforms take you home."

"I just don't think I was the target though Detective Beckett."

"Why? Do you remember something else?

"No... Well... No I don't think so."

"Any small detail could crack the case open Lex."

Alexis sighed some, "I don't know what else there is to say Kate. Houghton and her mom were standing over by where Ms. Storme fell and I was standing a few feet away. Um.. uh... Right before she was shot there was a gust of wind that blew upwards but other than that."

"Upwards?"

"Yeah."

Kate looked at the folder, "Um... You're sure you were a few feet away from here?"

Castle looked at her, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure yet. Alexis, how was Houghton and Miranda standing?"

Alexis thought about it for a minute," Well... Houghton was in front of her mom and Miranda had her arms around her shoulders."

Castle looked up at Alexis, "Um... you said the wind blew upwards?" Alexis nodded. Castle looked at Beckett.

They did their very cute thing of being in sync with each other, "Houghton was the target." They both smiled a little.

Alexis went pale, "What's going to happen with Houghton? Is she going to be safe with social services?"

Kate looked at her, "No... She's not. Excuse me." Kate left the room and went out to the social worker," Okay um.. I'm sorry for this but this child is being placed under police protection. We believe she is the target." The social worker nodded a little. She knew better than to argue with Detective Beckett and she left.

Castle had followed Beckett, "So, what are you going to do with Houghton? She's eight. She can't stay here until we solve this."

"I know, you're right."

Alexis had poked her head out of the door, "Why can't she stay with us? It might be useful to be with someone she knows right now?"

Beckett looked from Alexis to Castle, "That's actually a good idea. What do you think about it Castle?"

"I think it's a good idea. But that doesn't get us any closer to the killer. We need to talk to Houghton."

Beckett nodded, "I agree. Excuse us Alexis." She and Castle walked into the break room. Beckett nodded to the officer, who left the room. Kate sat down at the table by Houghton, "Hi Houghton. I was wondering if we could talk?" Houghton nodded a little but didn't say anything. "Do you know anyone who would want to hurt you or your mom?"

Houghton shook her head sadly, "No... Kate... What's going to happen to me now?"

"Well. Right now, you are going to go to Alexis' for a while with her. We will try and find out where you will go. Is there anything you know about your father?"

"Not really no."

Kate bit her lip some, "Okay. Well lets talk about something else for a minute. How did you get your name?"

"My mom said that Storme was her dad's last name which she always thought was cool because she was always reading some Derrick Storm book." Castle got a cocky grin on his face at that, which with the glare from Beckett, he wiped it right off his face. Houghton continued, "I got the middle name of Nicole because it was my mom's grandmother's name. As far as Houghton... I never really understood. My mom said that my dad liked the name Houghton. Something to do with some actress? She said that my dad had another child and her name was Houghton too." She shrugged some, "Weird. Two Houghton's."

Kate frowned, "Excuse me guys... I need too..." She got up and left the break room. Castle motioned for Alexis to come sit with Houghton and he went and sat in his chair near his partner's desk where he could sort of hear Beckett's conversation that was just starting. "Hey. It's me. I was thinking maybe you would like to meet me at the precinct and then go to lunch?" She paused to listen, "Okay that sounds great. See you then." She hung up and came and sat down at her desk, "I'm going to post uni's outside of your door at the loft and then I was thinking," She leaned in closer and dropped her voice down to a whisper, "That I could also stay there at night? Inside of course."

Castle smiled, "Why Detective Beckett. If I didn't know better I would think that you were trying to come up with an excuse to see me."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Only in your dreams Castle."

Castle laughed a little, "Look at my life, Beckett, my dreams come true."

Kate rolled her eyes, "No need to be an ass Castle. Now is not the time for this conversation, but if it was, I would tell you that I don't need an excuse to come see you. I have a gun. You don't have a choice."

"Oh I don't huh?"

"Not really no." She glanced up at the sound of the elevator dinging, "Um... I have a lunch date." She saw the look on Castle's face of pure jealousy, "Not that kind of date Castle. I will be over later." She held her hand out to him, to do their 'in-precinct' kiss.

Castle smiled and gently shook her hand. "Until tonight Detective." He watched as Kate went to the elevator and left to go to lunch. Then he went to get the girls so L.T and Hastings could escort them to the loft.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Yeah, all I own is Houghton.**

A/N: This is set in the year 2013, but other than Beckett and Castle dating, it really doesn't go with the story line of the show, except for what we know already from past seasons. It has NOTHING to do with Season Six because I'm not a fan of spoilers.

B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B. C.B.C.B.C.

Kate and her father Jim stepped inside of Remy's and Kate shook the snow off of her coat. Judy, Kate and Castle's regular waitress, smiled at her, "Detective Beckett. What a nice surprise." She looked at Jim then Kate, "Will Mr. Castle be joining you today?"

Kate smiled sweetly, "No Judy. It's just me and my father today. Dad this is Judy. Judy this is Jim Beckett." Jim and Judy shook hands and Judy escorted them to Beckett's usual table and gave them menus to look over. Kate already knew she was going to get her usual, a burger, with fries and an ice water. Jim decided on the same thing. After Judy walked away with their order, Kate looked at Jim, "Dad..."

Jim looked up and saw the uncertainty on her face, "Yes Katie?"

"Dad... I caught a case today and some interesting facts came up. Do you remember about nine or ten years ago you were telling me about a young woman you were with?"

Jim looked at her, "Yes, but what does that have to do with your case?"

"What can you tell me about her?"

"Um... It was a mistake. I was upset and I crossed the line."

"Dad." Kate warned, trying to get him to answer the question she wanted.

"Look... Yes we slept together but other than that it was nothing."

"What did you tell her about me?"

"Wh...? What do you...? How do you know I talked about you?"

Kate sighed, "Answer me first."

"Okay.. I told her about the passing of your mother," At the look of betrayal on her face about him openly sharing about her mother's murder, he quickly continued, "Not any details Katie. Just how she had passed, then Miranda and I."

Kate swallowed hard, "Miranda? Do you know her last name?"

Jim shook his head and continued, "Miranda and I went on to talk about you. And that you were an extremely bright and levelheaded and that if it wasn't for you I would be so lost." Kate blushed a little and looked up as Judy brought them their food and she thanked her and waited for Jim to continue. Jim took a sip of his water, "I told her about how you got you name and she was so fascinated by it. That is it Katie. Now. Answer me. How do you know I talked about you?"

"She is my murder vic and she had a daughter dad. She's eight. We were talking about about how she got her name. Her last name is Storme, her middle name is Nicole, and her first name... She said her mother told her that her father was a Katharine Houghton Hepburn fan dad. You and mom were fan's of hers that is how I got my name."

"Okay? So what is the child's name?"

"Houghton dad. It's Houghton. And she has an older sister with the name of Houghton. Now how many people do you know that have someone named Houghton in the family?"

Jim went pale at the news Kate was sharing, "Hough... There is no way... I... I cannot raise another child. I would have screwed you up so bad if it would have been just me. I could not have raised you."

Kate shook her head, "So.. if mom would not have been around to help raise me you would not have kept me...?"

"No.. That is not what I meant. You're twisting my words."

Kate was on her way to full blown interrogation mode, "That's what you just said. That if mom would not have been here you could not have raised me."

Jim looked at her, "Katie..."

"No... No Dad." She threw some money down on the table, "I have to go... see Lanie..." She got up and quickly left. She didn't know what was worse. Her dad possibly having another child he didn't want, or the fact that if her mother would have died when she was younger her dad wouldn't have kept her. She worked her charger out into traffic and made her way to the morgue. Lanie. If anybody could pacify her, other than Castle, it was Lanie.

B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B. C.B.C.B.C.

Dr. Lanie Parish looked up as she heard the morgue door open, "Hey girl. You look like hell."

"Not now Lanie. What have you found out about my victim?" Kate brushed her hair back, cleary avoiding that she was upset about something.

Lanie looked at her with a questioning glance for a second before continuing, "Well. Other than the icicle in the chest she was a healthy 40-year-old. Speaking of icicle. It wasn't a real one. It was plastic. Almost like a Christmas decoration."

Kate looked at her confused, "Any prints?"

"Really? Do I look like I run prints?"

Kate sighed, "No. What about the weapon? What could have shot a plastic icicle?"

"My guess would be a crossbow of some kind. Not your usual weapon of choice but under the circumstance.." Kate nodded a little, "As far as getting your prints. I did send the icicle up to be ran." Kate nodded again. "So... Spill it girl. What is bothering you? And do not tell me nothing because I know you better than that? Was it Writer Boy? Is that why he isn't with you? Do I need to send Javi after him?"

Kate smirked a little, "Whoa calm Down Lanie. It wasn't Castle believe it or not. He's not with me because he's at the loft with Alexis and Houghton. I put them under police protection until we solve this. We think Houghton was the target not her mother."

"Okay. So stop stalling then. What is bothering you?"

Kate took a deep breath and pushed her hair back and looked down, "He slept around Lanie..."

"CASTLE?!"

Kate jumped and looked up at her, "What? No! My... My dad... after my mom died.. He slept around.." She looked back down with the sympathetic look on Lanie's face, "I know. I know. He didn't exactly sleep around but..."

"But you still feel betrayed because he was supposed to love your mom and he still wears his wedding band." Kate nodded a little. "Why do I get the feeling there is more to this story?"

"Because there is... The lady was Houghton's mom and the reason Houghton got her first name was the same reason I got my middle name..."

"You think she's your sister?"

"Well yeah... I mean we kind of look a like and some of our mannerisms are the same. How do I find out?"

"Well... its not ethical but you get me a sample of her DNA and I will personally run it against yours."

"You'll get in trouble."

"Girl I'ma smack you. Do you think I care about that? You're my friend. I would do anything for you."

Kate smiled, "Thanks Lanie. You're the best."

"You know it, girl." She smiled and patted her shoulder, "You've had a rough day. Go home, relax in a nice hot bath, drink some wine. Or better yet. Do see Castle. Does he know?"

"Not yet, no."

"Well.. you two promised no more secrets. So don't keep this from him."

Kate nodded and hugged her, "Thank you Lanie." She left and went to the loft.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Yeah, all I own is Houghton.**

A/N # 1: This is set in the year 2013, but other than Beckett and Castle dating, it really doesn't go with the story line of the show, except for what we know already from past seasons. It has NOTHING to do with Season Six because I'm not a fan of spoilers.

A/N #2: Sorry about the delay! I was trying to figure out where I wanted this to go and then the new episode pissed me off to say the least. Anywhere here we go!

B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B. C.B.C.B.C.

Kate had awoken by the sound of her iPhone ringing at 8AM. She groaned and reached over and picked up and said in her sleepy voice, "Beckett..."

"Kate? Girl are you still in bed?"

"Lanie it's early... What are you calling for?"

"Oh right! I have something new to tell you about your icicle. So you and Writer Boy get dressed and get down here ASAP."

"Alright... See you soon." She hung up and groaned more and shook Castle, "Rick... Lanie called.. We have to go."

Castle turned away from her some, "Ten more minutes..." Kate shook her head and decided to use this time to get ready so she got up and picked out her clothes for the day and went and showered and got ready. When she came out of the bathroom she saw that Castle was still in bed so she went and pulled on his ear. Castle jumped, "I'm up! I'm up! Jeez Beckett!"

Kate smirked, "Next time you'll get up the first time I tell you too. Lanie called. We have to go so hurry up. I'll go make coffee." She got out of bed and went and made coffee. Castle quickly got ready to go so that way she wouldn't yank on his ear again. He wrote a note for Alexis telling her where they had gone and that they would be home later and he placed it on the counter as Kate was finishing with filling their travel mugs. Kate nodded at him a little and handed him his coffee and they left.

When they got to the morgue Castle looked around rather curious, "Ya know, Beckett. I don't ever remember this place being so hectic."

"Me either.." As they got out of the car they noticed the haz-mat team and she walked over to one of the workers, "Hey. What's going on?"

"Uh... Who are you?"

"Kate Beckett. NYPD. Who are you?"

"You can call me Charlie. And I'm sorry but no one goes in or out."

"Okay so what the hell is going on? My best friend is in there."

"There was a deadly disease found on a piece of evidence in there and we have secured the building just in case. They should bring people out soon to quarantine them."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Great." She pulled out her phone and went to call Lanie just as she was being brought out, "Lanie! What happened?"

"Kate stay away okay? I think I've been infected." Kate took a step towards her anyway, "I mean it. Stay back."

"What's going on Lanie?"

Lanie sighed, "That icicle. Someone had figured out how to take the poison from a sand fly bite and turn it into a liquid and laced that icicle with it and I had sliced my finger and glove. I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are. You need to get this sick bastard." Kate frowned, "I know you Kate. You are hardheaded, but I'll be fine. Now go."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes once more and she and Castle got in their car and went to the precinct.

B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B. C.B.C.B.C.

By late afternoon they weren't any closer to solving the case as they were that morning and Kate was really worried about Lanie so she called the hospital that Lanie was at, "Hi. This is Detective Kate Beckett. NYPD. I was wondering if you could update me on Dr. Lanie Parish's status please." Kate had spent the next few minutes listening and taking notes and when she hung up she looked at her team, "So... Um... Lanie had Oroya Fever, or Carrion's Disease. They said it's most common from a sand fly bite, but Lanie had said this version was modified. They said she is only in the acute phase, which they figured out by doing," She glanced down at her notes, "A peripheral blood smear with Giemsa stain, Columbia – blood agar cultures, immunoblot, IFI and PCR and I have no idea what those are so don't even ask me. The nurse also said that they have her on both Ciprofloxacin and Chloramphenicol. Which they really only need to put her on one of those but they want to be safe." The Boys nodded a little bit.

Kate rubbed her eyes some, "We still don't have anything new?"

Ryan spoke up, "No sorry. But until we can get out prints back and a the chemical makeup of that disease we are dead in the water..."

Beckett looked at Castle, "No theories?"

Castle shrugged, "It doesn't seem right to go shooting them off with Lanie being sick and all."

Kate nodded, "I actually agree with you." She stretched and looked at the clock, "Well it's almost five. How about we call it a night then if we don't have any leads."

"Sounds good boss," Espo and Ryan said as the stood up and grabbed their coats and left.

Castle looked at Beckett, "Don't hate me... But... I was thinking... Do you think Houghton could be your sister?"

"I was thinking that too. I just don't know what to do about it."

"We could send off a DNA sample to a lab?"

"I just don't understand what she has to do with this case." Both of them looked at the murder board, "You don't think _He_ is after her do you?"

"Bracken? Maybe... Maybe he's trying to provoke you?"

"But I barely know her. If it wasn't for Alexis calling me, this wouldn't even be my case."

"That's true.. I didn't think about that. Let's go home okay? We can have dinner and relax a little and get some sleep and hopefully Lanie will be okay in the morning." Kate nodded a little and they went back to the loft to try and decompress from the day.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Yeah, all I own is Houghton.**

A/N # 1: This is set in the year 2013, but other than Beckett and Castle dating, it really doesn't go with the story line of the show, except for what we know already from past seasons. It has NOTHING to do with Season Six because I'm not a fan of spoilers.

A/N #2: So many ways I wanted to take this, which was the cause for the delay and this is what I finally decided on. I literally decided to change the whole ending so I had to fill in gaps that would have been left so it took some time. Thank you JB for all your input and help on where to take this! P.S. Sorry it took so long. I got a new niece and we almost lost her so yeah. Family First!

B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B. C.B.C.B.C.

The morgue was clear before there was any news on Lanie, which Kate didn't like. But like it or not she still had a job to do, which included having somebody identify the body of Houghton's mother. Jim, being the only one who knew the woman, offered to do it. Which completely surprised Kate. What surprised her and Castle even more was when he had looked at the face he frowned and looked at his daughter, "Katie... this is NOT Miranda Storme.."

Kate looked at him, "Seriously Dad? I'm not that mad anymore. Stop messing with me."

"Katie I'm telling you the truth. This is not the Miranda Storme I was with." Kate looked between her father and Castle.

Castle looked, "Identity thief found and killed by the real Miranda Storme? That would be so cool! Well... Kind of. Don't you think Kate?"

Kate didn't even bother looking back as she was walking out, "No." Castle noticed her voice was quieter than it should have been and he spun to look at her, only to see her out the door and he and Jim followed her. Jim taking his cue to leave.

Castle caught up to Kate, "Not even a little bit?"

"No, Castle. Not even at all. There is a child without her mom. This isn't funny." Castle made a face and they walked in silence to the car and stayed in silence all the was to the precinct. Every time Castle even opened his mouth Kate would give him the look which would make him snap his mouth closed.

They stepped off the elevator and she looked at Espo and Ryan, "Hey. We have a problem." The boys looked up at her, clearly confused, "My dad said that's not Miranda Storme. So we need to go back to her apartment and tear it apart to see if we can find anything that that will tell us who this woman is." The boys grimaced but nodded and they went to the apartment of Miranda Storme.

As they searched the apartment, it seemed to be a waste of time as the hours drug on with nothing. Kate sighed, "Alright... let's finish this room and we'll head home and get a fresh start." She looked around, "Where's Castle?" The boys looked around and shrugged.

Castle, as if hearing Beckett, called out from the back bathroom, "Hey Beckett! I'm in the bathroom. I think you need to see this!"

Espo looked at Kate with a smirk, "Hear that Ryan? Castle needs Beckett to check something out in the bathroom."

Ryan smiled, "Hopefully he remembered his protection."

Beckett glared at them, trying to hide her deep red blush, "Get back to work." She went into the bathroom, "Castle... You better not be messing around. Tweedledee and Tweedledum are already throwing 'protection' comments out."

Castle stuck his head out, "Uh.. As much fun as that sounds... No jokes here Babe..."

She leveled him with a glare, "What did I tell you about calling me that, _Kitten_."

Castle waved her comment and glare off, "Focus Beckett. Look what I found in the ceiling vent! A book! Or well maybe a diary... But being as its a woman's thing I figured it would be better if..."

"Don't tell me you're not going to open it because it's a diary... It's evidence now... you can open it."

"But... If it was Alexis' or yours.."

"I don't have a diary."

"Yeah, but if you had a diary..."

Espo and Ryan came in, "You have a diary Beckett? Can I read it."

Beckett looked at them, "Maybe I'll have to take yours and read it Espo.. I'm sure there's a lot in there about Lanie." Espo made a face. Ryan and Castle chuckled. Beckett turned back to Castle, "Castle. Open it. Or hand it over."

Ryan looked between them, "C'mon Castle. I had sisters. I opened theirs and I survived. Besides, you don't want to lose your man card do you?" Castle looked him and opened the diary. Beckett took it from him and skimmed through it.

"Well... it says that, when the real Miranda Storme was shot, she had asked our victim to take her daughter and try to find her dad. Initials JB. So she took Houghton and changed her name. It doesn't say what her name is though..." She flipped a few more pages and then paused.

Castle looked at her, " What is it Kate?"

"I... Uh... Ryan, Espo, go to the precinct check missing persons, have them re run her finger prints. I want to know who this person is."

"But you said we were.."

"Just... Just go." The boys groaned and left. "Castle you can go home. I'm going to check on Lanie."

Castle looked at her, "And by that you mean you're going to go talk about whatever you read in that book." Kate nodded some. Castle nodded some and kissed her head, "Okay. I'll see you later." He kissed her head again after she nodded and went home.

B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B. C.B.C.B.C.

Kate took a deep breath as she walked into the hospital room where Lanie was at, "Hey Lanie.."

Lanie looked over at her, "Hey Kate.. What brings you to this horrible place?"

Kate smirked, "You're a doctor."

"Yeah but I prefer the ones who don't talk back. So.. being as you're my favorite detective. What do I own this pleasure? Writer boy doesn't need to be smacked around does he?"

Kate laughed some, "No. He's at home with the kids. And I thought Javi was your favorite."

"He has his moments."

Kate nodded a little and shuffled from one foot to the other, "How are you?"

Lanie shrugged, "They said it's a strain of the virus that only last 24 hours and lucky for me, being all healthy as I am, I have an hour or so until it's dead and I can begin my recovery."

Kate nodded and brushed a few stubborn tears, that fell, away, "Good.. I'm glad because I don't think I could..."

"Hey no.. Don't think like that alright? I'm gonna be fine Kate. You get those thoughts out of your head." Kate nodded a little and looked down. "Beckett, what's wrong?"

"This whole damn case. It's turning everything into one huge freaking mess and I don't know what to do."

"Well.. You have pretty good instincts. What do they tell you to do?"

"Go smack my dad for doing this to me... Bur I don't think he would like that all that much so I can't do that..." She filled Lanie in on what they had found on the case and spent a good while just talking with Lanie to help them both feel better about the mess they were in until Beckett finally had to leave since visiting hours were over. She gave Lanie a quick hug and after saying goodnight, she went back to the loft to get some well needed rest.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Yeah, all I own is Houghton.**

A/N # 1: This is set in the year 2013, but other than Beckett and Castle dating, it really doesn't go with the story line of the show, except for what we know already from past seasons. It has NOTHING to do with Season Six because I'm not a fan of spoilers.

S

A/N #2: So I decided ya'll have earned two chapters. Castacular right? Not very long but none the less.

B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B. C.B.C.B.C.

After Jim and Kate had another conversation about his past, Kate learned that Jim had been in contact with her victim a few years back. At first he tried to deny it but she confronted him about her victim having his phone number in her diary. After that Jim told Kate everything that was said. Including the story about how Houghton was named. Which left her with more questions than answers but she found herself back at the 12th after a phone call from Ryan saying that their victim was actually Ava Richardson who had been missing for several years.

As the case progressed and Lanie back to work, Beckett and her team realized that Houghton's mother being shot had nothing to do with her connection to Kate, which was a relief to everyone. The team was gathered around the murder board, in the bull pen. Castle looked at Kate, "Is Lanie absolutely positive that fingerprint belongs to someone in Michigan?"

Kate leveled him with a stare, "Do you want to call her and triple check Castle?"

"Uh... No... Michigan it is..."

Espo looked up from the file, "How the hell do you even pronounce the city? Allgonac?"

Kate shrugged, "Is there really a city named that?"

Castle looked up from his phone, "A-l-g-o-n-a-c?" Espo nodded some in response which made Castle continue, reading off his phone, "Google says it's Al-go-nac. Weird name for a city I think."

Kate shrugged, "The city name doesn't matter guys. What matters is our suspect lives in a different state in which we have no jurisdiction... And I highly doubt Whatchamacallit Police is going to transfer our suspect for us..."

Castle looked up, "Actually Beckett. It's Sheriff. Not police..."

"Really Castle? That's the important part of the sentence to you?" Castle nodded enthusiastically. Beckett rolled her eyes, "Anyway back to the important topic at hand. Have we located him yet Ryan?"

"No but I sent a copy of the BOLO out to the sheriff there anyway. Hopefully they have better luck."

Beckett let out a frustrated sigh, "So he gets away with murder?"

Castle looked at Beckett, "What if we went there? Like how we did when Royce was murdered? And we did help in the Hamptons not to long ago."

"I doubt Gates is going to let us fly to Michigan, Castle."

"I can pay? It can be like a mini vacation for us too. Only this time lets get the sheriff's permission first..."

Captain Gates heard Castle, "Mr. Castle.. You want me to authorize you and Detective Beckett to go on a wild goose chase?"

Castle shrugged, "If you say no, you know we'll go anyway... At least we're asking."

Beckett nudged him and hissed, "Castle!" Castle shrugged some at her.

Gates looked between them, "And you're willing to pay for the whole trip?"

Castle shrugged, "It's just money... Besides.. Kate is all about the victim and getting justice and there is a little girl who deserve to know that the person who took her mom away is gone forever."

Gates nodded a little, "Get me the number to the sheriff. I'll see what I can do so you two aren't going all rouge on me, _again_."

Castle smiled and wrote down the number and handed it to her. Gates went into her office and Castle turned to grin at Beckett and he quickly wiped it off his face at the look on her face. He raised his hands to cover his ears, "Apples! Apples! Apples!." Beckett just shook her head at him. Espo and Ryan chuckled a little at watching 'Mom' and 'Dad'

Beckett looked at Espo, "Can I have the file on our guy?" Espo nodded and handed over. Kate read it over, "Arrested for GTA, drugs, theft, grand larceny of a house, grand larceny of a store, and oh would you look at that, Mr. Mitchell Wayne has an arrest for domestic violence."

Castle was reading over her shoulder, "I guess he decided to join the big leagues."

Gates came out and looked at Beckett and Castle, "You two better pack up. They're expecting you there as soon as you can be. Mr. Castle I expect you to behave."

Castle nodded, "Yes sir I will!" He was excited about going to some place he's never been before.

Beckett shook her head again, "Ryan, Espo can you run point from here?"

The boys nodded and responded, "No problem Becks." Castle had all but shoved Beckett's chair out of the way and slid his over to get on the computer, "Stop staring Beckett it's creepy,"

"I'll show you creepy if you don't get off my computer Castle." She growled.

Castle looked at her as he pulled his wallet out, "Uh we need plane tickets." He looked back at the computer and booked their tickets, "First class. We leave at 8pm so we better go pack. Bye guys we'll bring you back something nice!" He jumped up and practically pulled Kate out of the precinct.

Esposito looked at Ryan, " 50 bucks says she shoots him by time they get to come back."

Ryan looked at him, "You're on. She won't because then she'll have even more paperwork to do."

B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B.C.B. C.B.C.B.C.

By time the flight had landed at Detriot Metro Airport, it was after 10PM and they still had another hour long car ride just to get to Algonac. Of course that was after taking 25 minutes to get a car. Beckett groaned as she slid into the passenger seat. Castle had said something about him driving since it was his money. Beckett just installed the address into the cars GPS, "Castle, I dont car if you drive or not. I'm tired. I want to find somewhere to sleep and what I was reading on my phone while we were waiting for the damn car is that Allgonac or Algonac, whatever it is, is a small town.. Let's just stay out here for tonight somewhere and head there in the morning."

"Oh we can stay at a Casino."

"No. We're here to work not play."

"Spoilsport."

"Yeah yeah. Hotel Castle."

"You're grumpy when you don't get your beauty rest, Beckett." He eased out into traffic and found them a hotel to stay at.

"Don't make me hurt you Castle."

"You love me too much Detective." Kate just rolled her eyes and they went and got a room and got ready for bed, setting the alarm for 7:30 the next morning and then went to bed for the night.


End file.
